


Мальчик, который хотел стать Генералом

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>очередная версия о том, каким образом Клауд победил Сефирота в Нибельхейме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, который хотел стать Генералом

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: Обмен телами/смена пола

Рука в черной перчатке сминает страницу.  
Человек, чей характер - лед и пламя, чье имя - синоним побед, смотрит прямо перед собой сухими измученными глазами.  
Кто я?  
Что вы сделали со мной?  
Как вы смели сделать это со мной?!  
ЛЮДИ.  
Он смеется - холодным презрительным смехом.  
Он не похож сам на себя. И в то же время похож.  
Ярость пробуждается в нем, та самая ярость, что всегда дремала, не поднимая головы даже в самых жестоких сражениях.  
Всю жизнь он убивал, потому что должен.  
Теперь он будет убивать, потому что - хочет.

 

Те, кто мнят себя неудачниками, не бывают на встречах выпускников. Они никогда не возвращаются в места своего детства, избегают контактов со старыми друзьями...  
... и не снимают шлем, приехав по долгу службы в родную деревню.  
Таким людям кажется, что раз уж им нечем похвастаться, так лучше сделать вид, что их тут и вовсе нет.  
А впрочем, считать себя неудачником, когда тебе всего шестнадцать лет, - это так естественно. Кто полностью доволен собой в шестнадцать?  
Главное, хотя бы к тридцати научиться снимать шлем, приезжая туда, где ты вырос.

 

Все это, конечно, хорошо и правильно.  
Но трудно думать о будущем, когда ты уже не ребенок, еще не взрослый, и душа твоя сжимается от стыда и боли.  
Ты уезжал с одной только мыслью: ты станешь героем, таким же, как Сефирос, и тогда они все узнают, тогда они все, наконец, поймут...  
Не стал.

 

Клауд кусал губы.  
Сефирос на улицах Нибельхейма - это было издевкой судьбы, плевком в лицо. Словно весь мир скандировал, насмехаясь: ты - не Сефирос и никогда им не будешь.  
А ведь он - такой же человек, как все остальные. Такой же, как Клауд. Да в чем-то и похуже!  
Вон, когда только приехали сюда, начал вдруг рассказывать, что, мол, и дома-то у него нет, и родителей-то он своих не знал, даже чуть не разревелся. Ну, будет нормальный генерал перед своими подчиненными нюни распускать?  
Да и не похоже, чтоб ему хоть раз в жизни туго приходилось. Что он вообще о жизни знает? Его Корпорация вырастила, Корпорация всем обеспечивала, чуть ли не с рождения вокруг него все прыгали, только и говорили ему, какой особенный, умный да талантливый.  
А если б Сефиросу с детства внушали, что и сам он никто и звать его никак? Неужто и тогда он стал бы таким замечательным-непобедимым-супергероем?

 

Былое восхищение исподволь сменялось ожесточением.  
Ты ничем не лучше меня. Тебя просто сделали таким.  
Ты, может, ничем, кроме своей внешности, и не выделяешься. Я тебя, между прочим, в бою не видел.  
Как будто с этой бабской гривой да в таком прикиде можно нормально драться!  
Мальчик с плаката - вот ты кто. С глянцевого рекламного плаката.  
Ничего в тебе такого нет.  
Никакой ты не особенный.

 

Горел Нибельхейм, спаленный проснувшейся яростью. Горела обида и боль в сердце Клауда.  
Может, впервые он осознал, как любил эту деревню и всех ее жителей. Сколько лет он стремился вырваться отсюда, и ненавидел каждый дом, каждую улицу, а сейчас...

 

Тифа!  
Она ранена, она умирает!  
Зак! Такой хороший, добрый.... Он тоже при смерти.  
Какая же ты сволочь, Сефирос!

 

Рукоять чужого меча так удобно ложится в ладонь.  
Вот он - убийца. Стоит, любуется на какого-то монстра в банке.  
Убить!  
Уничтожить этого подонка!  
Клауд закричал, всем телом навалился на меч, который с трудом входил в чужую плоть. Со стороны думалось, это так легко - ударить мечом в человеческое тело. Будто кусок хлеба ножом отрезать. А выяснилось, что человеческое тело - отнюдь не булка и не палка колбасы.  
Меч прошил тело насквозь. Даже стекло треснуло у этой странной монстрячей банки, хорошо, хоть не вылилось ничего.  
Клауд выдернул меч, и Сефирос, уткнувшись в стекло, сполз на пол.  
Мертв?  
Я убил его?  
Радости не было.  
Клауд вспомнил: Тифа! И побежал к ней.

 

Вставай.  
Дурак.  
Убивать их не хотел.  
Думал, тебя не ударят в спину?  
Ведь свои.  
Кто из них тебе свой? Кто из людей тебе свой? Кому из них было до тебя дело - хоть раз?  
Вставай, генерал.  
Ничего нового. Все как обычно. Через "не могу", через боль и подступающее беспамятство. Давай. Вперед.  
Всю жизнь - одно и то же. Хоть бы день, блядь, дали прожить, не преодолевая себя, не переламывая.  
Сила воли против слабости тела. Ну, что? Кто кого?  
Стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон. Цепляясь за контейнер, поднялся на ноги. Встретился взглядом с неживой-немертвой женщиной-монстром.  
Ты такая же, как я, мама?  
Я, конечно, подыхаю, но сдохну я не прямо сейчас. Время у нас еще есть.  
Пообщаемся?  
Мама.

 

Когда Сефирос, шатаясь, вышел из дверей реактора, Клауд чуть не взвыл от обиды. Ну, как же так?!  
Ты же умер!  
Пришлось снова браться за меч.  
Не может же он быть бессмертным, это долбанный Сефирос? Кровью истекает только так, скоро, наверное, свалится. Клауд закричал и бросился вперед.

 

Удар у полумертвого генерала был такой, что Клауда швырнуло в помещение реактора словно бабочку, сбитую кирпичом.  
Дух вышибло напрочь. Клауд не то что встать, даже вдохнуть толком не мог. Лежал на каменном полу, слушая, как приближаются медленные шаркающие шаги, так непохожие на обычную генеральскую походку.

 

А ведь ты меня убил, пацан.  
В нем поднималось какое-то нелепое веселье.  
Здорово.  
Пройти всю войну и все эти гребаные миссии, чтобы сдохнуть от руки такого мелкого глупыша.  
Меня в анекдотах вспоминать будут, не иначе.  
Сефирос ткнул Масамунэ в тело мальчишки. Поднял его, словно на булавку наколотого.  
Ничего, мелкий, это не смертельно. Жить будешь, сволочонок.  
А я, похоже, - нет.

 

Голубые глаза на миг встретились с зелеными.

 

А впрочем...

 

Боль разливалась по телу, забирая остатки сил. Ноги подгибались. В позвоночник словно налили расплавленного свинца.  
Клауд с трудом разлепил непослушные губы, пытаясь вдохнуть-закричать-застонать.  
Цветные пятна, пляшущие перед глазами, сложились в его собственное лицо, желтые вихры, обычную солдатскую форму, еще новую, почти неношеную.  
Масамунэ в левой руке казался неподъемной тяжестью.  
\- Это... невозможно... - в два выдоха вытолкнул он из спекшегося рта.  
Мальчишка напротив улыбнулся холодной улыбкой прирожденного хищника. Перехватил лезвие, торчащее из груди.  
Замер на мгновение - словно прощаясь с клинком, который давно стал родным.  
И швырнул своего врага в пропасть мако-реактора.


End file.
